


New Life

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Gen, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: After being with child for nine long months Jon finally gives birth - the only question is who is the sire?





	New Life

After nine long, long months of carrying this child Jon was finally confined to the birthing bed while being constantly told that any day now his time will come or at least that's what Maester Marwyn and everyone else kept telling him which of course Jon was sick and tired of hearing. 

Oh, sure, he had lots of company mostly the Royal Family and Tyrion who would tell Jon everything he missed from court sessions to the latest gossip though some of his visitors, Rhaegar and Aegon, had to be barred from the room Maester's orders after all the stress they were causing.

Jon was scared and it was now that he became homesick for the North.

He wants to sneak out early in the morning and race horses through summer snows, to wrap himself up with furs on those lonely winter nights when there was no cousin to share his bed, to feel the wind on his face as he sails for Bear Island, to feel the calm that comes to him when he visits weirwood trees.

He wants to hear his Uncle Brandon laugh would echo through the hall because someone told a joke, to feel the hunger in his Uncle Ned's eyes when he looks at him when no one else was around because he saw Jon swimming naked in the hot springs underneath Winterfell, to see his Uncle Benjen smile when he proved that he was more than just a male omega. 

Because at this moment Jon is scared, scared that he will bleed out in this bed, that at any moment his breath might be his last, that his child will grow up not knowing the sacrifice that he made, that Lyanna made. 

Rhaella had been sitting next to him telling him of how she pulled Rhaegar from Aerys as Summerhal burned in the background but now she was frantically shouting things to the others who also was in the he can't remember who but someone had thrown the door open calling for the Maester.

He shuts his eyes briefly and when he opens them Rhaella is back at his side telling him that he needs to breath while Maester Marwyn positioned himself in the case that he needs to help or whatever may happen. 

Hours of pushing, breathing and just overall pain passed in a matter of minutes until eventually a babe is placed in his arms with ivory skin, silver blonde hair, purple eyes and what has to be the biggest baby cheeks that Jon has ever seen. 

A girl.

Maester Marwyn tells him that it's a girl. 

Tears roll down his cheeks as Jon realizes that he has a daughter. 

Lifting her head to his face he sniffs the babes hair breathing in the babes scent a mix of both parents trying to figure out who the sire is.

He would have to congratulate Rhaegar on finally having the third head of his dragon. 

———

Lords and Ladies of Westeros, 

It is my pleasure to announce the birth of House Targaryen's newest member.

Born silver blonde of hair and eyes of purple Princess Visenya Targaryen, daughter of King Rhaegar I and Prince Jaehaerys, both babe and omega are in good health.

A feast will be held in celebration.

Jon Connington, 

Hand of the King & Lord of Griffin's Roost


End file.
